1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector preventing water or vapor from entering into interior of the connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electrical connector is widely applied to various electronic devices as an I/O (Input/Output) port to connect with external signal or power-transmitting cables. On many occasions, a waterproof appliance is necessary and therefore an associated electrical connector also needs to be waterproof. Taiwan Patent No. M379889 discloses an electrical connector comprising an inner shell, an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, and an outer shell. The contacts are insert-molded in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a receiving room to receive the inner shell so that the insulative housing covers any holes in the inner shell. Liquid or vapor may still enter into the electrical connector. Japan Patent No. 4875130 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metal shield defining a receiving space, a plurality of contacts received in the receiving space of the metal shield, and an insulative body molded over the metal shield and retaining the contacts. The metal shield together with the contacts is insert molded in one-shot via the insulative body. The insulative body has an insulative cover adhering to an outside surface of the metal shield and a tongue portion extending forwardly into the receiving space for supporting the contacts. The insulative body also has a number of locking holes to receiving a number of resisting portion of a mating connector and the locking holes are covered by a waterproof belt. However, it is not convenient and economic for manufacture.
An electrical connector preventing water or vapor into interior is desired.